1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manifolds for water reservoirs and more particularly to customizable manifolds for use with multiple jets and/or spa accessories in pools, spas and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various hydrotherapy jet systems and other water-related accessories have been developed for use in spas, hot tubs, pools, bath tubs and the like (“spa”). Jets can be arranged to discharge a stream of water to the interior of the spa, which can be aerated through a variety of commercially available discharge nozzles. The various designs provide different characteristics that produce pleasing effects for the spa occupants, and have become quite popular. In the design of single or multi-user spas or tubs, it is common to use a variety of different jet nozzles and/or other spa accessories to provide a variety of different effects.
There are numerous types of jets and accessories that have been developed over the years, which can be placed in a variety of locations and arrangements within a spa. For example, jets have been developed such that the direction of the stream can be adjusted, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,029 to Spears et al. (assigned to the same assignee as the present invention). Other jets have been developed having fully adjustable directional outlets or ball housings, which are typically mounted in the face plate of the jet or recessed within the jet body. See Waterway Plastics Inc., “2005 Product Catalog”, pages 5-26. Still other jets have been developed that produce a pulsating stream of water using a variety of approaches to disturb the flow of water as it projects into the spa, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,174 to J. Neenan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,541 also to J. Neenan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,372 to L. Thrasher et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,925 to Dongo. Furthermore, still other jets have been developed that produce a massaging effect using balls.
While there are countless types of jets, jet systems, and spa accessories, there are limited means by which to arrange the varying types of jets so they can be operative in groupings throughout a spa, while still taking advantage of shared conduit systems that provide water and/or air throughout a spa system to enable various jets to function properly. One way to group jet and/or other spa accessories is by providing an inlet mechanism that caps an assemblage of jet conduits. For example, the “Quad Jet Set” by Venturi Jet Sets allows for the grouping of four jets that share a common water inlet system by providing a structure that caps four jet conduits, with the cap structure providing two inlets into the jet grouping. An additional structure directly adjacent to the cap is provided to supply air into the pipes. However, the Quad Jet Set is only designed to work in a four-jet grouping, where the jets are uniformly spaced apart. Furthermore, the ability to customize the variety, spacing, input of air and water combinations, and other elements of the jet groupings is limited.